heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Martinez
Diego Martinez is a character in Dead Rising 3. He has been Nick Ramos' best friend since childhood and the two have been to many different foster homes together throughout their childhood. He is an orphan with a number "49" tattoo on the back of his neck. He was in Los Perdidos during the time of the outbreak protecting President Sonya Paddock. Involvement Dead Rising 3 Diego meets Nick Ramos on the Los Perdidos Bridge during Chapter 2. At first, he doesn't recognize Nick and shoots at him. After Diego recognizes him, however, the two reunite. Diego tells Nick about the museum that he and his squad held out in. He and his unit were supposed to protect the President, but when things got overwhelming, Diego ran away. He feels a tremendous amount of guilt for abandoning his duties. He tells Nick about an airplane in the museum that he might be able to fix in order to get out of the city. Diego and Rhonda join up and leave Nick to go to the museum while Nick goes to the morgue to get some Zombrex. After Nick visits the morgue, he can return to Rhonda and Diego at the warehouse where the airplane is being kept. Diego is seen having a nervous breakdown, and Nick tries to diffuse the situation. Dick Baker notices that Nick and Diego have similar tattoos. Nick explains that the two were in several different foster homes together when growing up, and that neither of them have any idea how their tattoos got there. Nick overhears the conversation between Marian Mallon and General Hemlock during Chapter 4, when Marian discusses finding Diego and apprehending him. When Red shows Nick the wanted poster, Nick senses that Diego is in trouble and rushes back to the warehouse to warn him. When Nick returns to the warehouse with fuel for the airplane, Rhonda tells him that Diego has gone missing, and that he has probably gone to the museum. When Nick goes to the museum, he finds Diego dressed up in a space suit at the lunar landing display. Diego has clearly snapped under the pressure of the outbreak, and so Nick must fight him in order to bring him back to his senses. He serves as the boss of Chapter 5. Once Diego has been defeated, he apologizes to Nick for his behavior. After Nick forgives him, he insists on showing Nick one of the displays at the museum that "freaked him out". He and Nick both seem to recognize Carlito Keyes, and Diego shows concern about the whereabouts of his sister, Isabela Keyes. Diego also points out that the zombie that caused a small outbreak in Smithville had a number "4" tattoo on its neck, similar to the numbers that Diego and Nick have tattooed on their necks. Although confused, Nick decides that it's best for the two to return to the warehouse for the time being. But just before then, Nick notices a parasite worm beneath Diego's skin. Back at the warehouse, Rhonda notices that Diego seems to be very itchy and irritable. Nick tells Rhonda that he's fine, and he's better now that he's been brought back from the museum. He stays with Rhonda and Dick to help fuel the plane while Nick searches for the missing parts during Chapter 6. When the plane has been fully assembled and Nick, Dick and Diego try to leave the warehouse, they are surrounded by the Special Forces, captured, and brought to South Almuda Train Repair. While being held captive, Marian plans to subject both Nick and Diego to a giant laser that will fully grow the parasite in their bodies, effectively testing to see which one has the cure. Diego has the laser tested on him first, which fully grows the parasite within his body. As the parasite escapes through his various orifices, he is ripped in half and killed. Allies *Nick Ramos *Dick Baker *Rhonda *Sonya Paddock Enemies *Zombies *Marian Mallon *General Hemlock Appearances *Dead Rising 3 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Survivors Category:Orphans Category:Military Category:Soldiers